Ryuga
Ryuga (Japanese: 竜牙, Ryuuga) also famously known as the Dragon Emperor, was one of the main protagonists that appeared in the Metal Saga. Ryuga was a former-member of Dark Nebula and the ultimate rival of Gingka Hagane and was the one who had owned the "Forbidden Bey", Lightning L-Drago 100HF. He was a Legendary Blader as well, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, where the power of Gaia was separated into the four seasons of Earth and thus four Bladers, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Chris, and Ryuga; with Ryuga representing the Season of Summer. Though he later gave it to his close friend, Kenta Yumiya. Ryuga was also known for owning various L-Dragos. With him having owned Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, and finally, L-Drago Destructor F:S before his death. Ever since the beginning in Metal Fusion, Ryuya has been through a lot in his life. From becoming part of the now-defunct Dark Nebula organization, to stealing the Forbidden Bey from Koma Village, and trapping Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane in rubble. The power of the Forbidden Bey would latch onto Ryuga and consume him, draining of his energy and turning Ryuga into a monster. He later became a mentor to Tsubasa Otori during Metal Masters due to Tsubasa's dark power which he was having trouble with. He could confront the Beyblade World Championships to take on the mysterious Jack of Team Star Breaker, and would occasionally clash in with Team GanGan Galaxy as Ryuga departed from his villanous status for a rather, anti-hero status. In Metal Fury however, Ryuga was revealed to be a Legendary Blader, a Blader of the Four Seasons representing Summer. There Kenta Yumiya, a fellow Blader who would become Ryuga's close and possibly best friend convinced him to help Gingka and Co. track the remaining Legendary Bladers. Ryuga and Kenta traveled much, battling in tournaments and such as well as being present when Nemesis was revived. The battle became a living hell where the confrontation with Nemesis would become a struggle as it went on. Yet Ryuga would not despair, and with the remaining power of the Fragment of the Star he contained, he gave it to Kenta to inherit. Kenta became the Legendary Blader to represent Summer for Ryuga, as Ryuga disappeared from the face of the world. Ryuga's death came to a shock to many Bladers, especially Kenta and Gingka. Ryuga was Kenta's close friend and Ryuga had taught a lot to Gingka. In the end, after Gingka Hagane and Pegasus destroyed Nemesis forever, he gave thanks to a very special ally, mentor, and overall friend for helping him in their journey. And that friend, is Ryuga. Personality Ryuga's personality varied greatly between seasons. Beyblade: Metal Fusion In 'Metal Fusion, Ryuga was portrayed to be evil and merciless to his few allies and enemies. He loved to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey was defeated. He also enjoyed terrorizing other Beybladers and had a power-hungry personality; he despised losing a battle as well. He was even cocky, thinking that he had the power to beat anyone else before him. Although in the finale, Blader's Spirit, it was revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. Also, after being freed from the dark power, Ryuga obtained powerful knowledge about becoming one with a Beyblade and understanding it, in contrast to his power-hungry personality from before. Beyblade: Metal Masters Ryuga received a departure in his persona in ''Metal Masters'', as he was more of an anti-hero now, instead of a villain. He was also a mentor for Tsubasa during the season, to help him as he struggled with his dark power. Ryuga did not seem to be very fond Julian Konzern and his Beyblade, and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD very much because Ryuga believed that only one Bey deserves to be Left-Spin, which is his L-Drago. Beyblade: Metal Fury However, he still retained a lust for power in ''Metal Fury'', as shown by his repeated attempts to control or absorb Nemesis's power, although he was not as hungry for power as before. In ''Kenta's Determination'', however, he was shown to be caring. He took care of his Bey, waited for Kenta under a tree when he fainted, used L-Drago to light a fire for him and even fed him. He was also shown to have a "sixth sense" which makes him alert to Beys being prepared for launching, to which he quickly launches his to either stop the Blader or ignite a battle. History He owns the mystical L-Drago, referred to as the , and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He was a part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he was seriously worshiped by most of the followers like Yu. He turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in Blader's Spirit. {C {C Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, was trapped in a cave, But later, Ryo was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top of Gingka's father. This is why Gingka used to hate Ryuga. Gingka's father Ryo then turned into his alter-ego, Phoenix ,with his Bey, Burn Fireblaze 135MS. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Awakening When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka and Storm Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy more than 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and that Pegasus was in scratches. He approached Gingka when the WBBA granted Yu's wish to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers". The winner will be able to fight Ryuga and Gingka used this chance to have a re-match. They had a short battle but Ryuga won and told him he won't be able to defeat him. In Battle Bladers, he is often seen spectating at the battles with Doji. He battles Hikaru and Tsubasa and wins. He then approches Doji and uses L-Drago to suck all of his energy due to Doji being concerned that Ryuga won't be all powerful to defeat Gingka, making him think Doji does not think he's powerful alone. In the semi-finals, he battles Kyoya and it starts fairly even, until L-Drago takes him over and he defeats Kyoya. With this, Ryuga gets his match to battle Gingka. In the final round, Gingka and Ryuga have their re-match and it takes a turn for the worst for Gingka. During the match L-Drago takes control over Ryuga. However, with Gingka's determination to beat Ryuga and the bond he has with friends, and more importantly, the Blader's Spirit, he was able to defeat Ryuga, thus cracking L-drago, but at a price, as Pegasus had to sacrifice itself to defeat L-Drago once and for all. Then Ryuga picks up the broken L-Drago and walks away Beyblade: Metal Masters Dragon Emeperor Decends After his final match up with Gingka, Ryuga did some rigorous training with Lightning L-Drago to to rid himself of the dark bey's control. He eventually figured out that L-Drago's evil was really created by its past owners. These owners were people filled with greed, and hungry for power. Through time, these negative traits formed into the dark power of L-Drago. Ryuga reasoned out that because the dark power was created by humans such as himself, he should be able to overcome it. Through his training he eventually became one with the dark power and both he and L-Drago were reborn. Ryuga returns when he finds out that the dark power has infected Tsubasa, he interrupts Tsubasa's match with Sophie and Wales and reveals his new, stronger abilities. After becoming bored he decides to leave but not before warning Tsubasa about the dark power. Ryuga sets out to find Gingka and finds both he and Kenta. Ryuga challenges Gingka and they battle on the outskirts of town. Ryuga easily overwelms Gingka while disscussing that L-Drago is the strongest left rotation beyblade in the wolrd, he tells Gingka that he hasn't mastered Galaxy Pegasus' power. As Gingka's match with Julian draws near Ryuga calls back his L-Drago and commands Gingka to leave but not without telling him first that he needs to master Pegasus' power. Ghost from the Past Ryuga followed Team Gan Gan Galaxy into the United States for no apperent reason and during his travles he was threatened by Several Hooded Beybladers. Ryuga used his hand to spin his bey and easily defeated the bladers who claimed to be from HD Academy. Directly after his win he is confronted by a mysterious hooded man. This man is revealed to be Jack of Team Star Breaker who leads Ryuga to HD Academy for "Training". While at HD Academy Ryuga was being observed for his L-Drago's left rotation while cunningly learning about the Arrange System. Ryuga defeated several HD Bladers while under observation but only wanted to face Jack who tells him his beyblade is not yet completed. Zeo offers Ryuga a match as the next best thing and they battle to Ryuga being the victor. thumb|Ryuga vs Jack Loosing interest Ryuga leaves the academy after learning about their connections to the dark nebula. During the Big Bang Bladers Championship, Gan Gan Galaxy was short a member due to Yu and Tsubasa's injuries. Gingka was prepared to step up in the second match to face Jack as there 2nd and 3rd member but he is interrupted by Ryuga who is eager to face Jack's completed beyblade. Masamune worries about trusting Ryuga but Gingka reassures him by telling him that Ryuga is doing this for his own goals and to trust him. The match begins and Ryuga is seemingly overwelmed right out of the launcher, silent most of the match it also seems like he is self destructing himself until he reveals he was testing Jacks power and was unimpressed. Ryuga uses hos special move to defeat Jack and give Gan Gan Galaxy their first win. Ryuga supprizingly leaves without a word. Ryuga returns during the launch of Hades City in order to stop the "Ghosts from his past". He helps Gingka to destroy the Spiral Core by using his L-Drago's power. Beyblade: Metal Fury The Search for the Legend Bladers Ryuga is seen approaching two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to attack the guards. However, a light beam from the Star Frament hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy. The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's power and thus banished Beyblades from their village. L-Dragos power grew much more. Kyoya and Benkei traveled to a mountain near the large volcano in Zarkan Island. Kyoya spotted none other than Ryuga. Ryuga challenged him to a battle and they took off. The Beys fought and Fang Leone launched L Drago into the air. Ryuga liked his skills but told him he could not win. Ryuga defeated Kyoya as well as Gingka and Yuki. After the battles, he left them to an unknown destination. Ryuga later partcipated in a Bey Tournament near the Mohenjo-Daro ruins. He battled well enough to see if any Legend Bladers were there and to get himself into the semi-finals but left when he knew there were no such Legend Bladers where he was. Kenta then approached him and asked him to help Gingka's quest to find the Legend Bladers. Ryuga ignored this and left but Kenta followed him. After a long and trackless path through mountains, forests, as well as jungles Ryuga finally agreed to help Gingka on his quest. The next day, he set off as Kenta followed him. He also participated in a Beyster Island he defeated numerous blader including King he seemed to be having a difficult time battling him because of Variares's left mode but he manage to win. Ryuga later battled Chris to prevent him from going to the dark side. As of now, Ryuga is unable to battle because his face bolt for L Drago Destroy is cracked due to the battle with Kenta in the Episode"Sagittario's blow". Ryuga appears again in Metal Fury episode 137, destroying the match between Johannes and his team versus Zeo, Toby and Benkei.He enters into the ruins, and barges into the middle of Gingka's confrontation with Rago, Pluto, and Doji. He then creates Zeus' Barrier with the other three Bladers of the Seasons, but breaks the barrier after being taunted by Doji. Later, he battles Rago with the other Legendary Bladers. But, after Rago releases Diablo Nemesis' special move, the ruins begin to crumble. Ryuga stays in the ruins while the others escape. Disappointed at being weaker than Rago, Ryuga appears in the end of episode 138 training to become stronger. In Episode 146, Ryuga appeared at Nemesis' hideout and challenged Rago to a battle. At first, he seemed to be winning, but then, Nemesis started to retaliate. L-Drago was pushed back far, but using all of his energy left, as well as his unwavering Blader's Spirit, Ryuga summoned an Ultimate Spin Move that he put his heart and soul into. However, he still lost badly, being knocked unconscious and getting injuries all over his body by Nemesis' Special Move, Armageddon, and leaving Kenta and the others shocked. But in Episode 148, Ryuga wakes up to help Kenta battle Rago and Nemesis. When Ryuga woke up he told Kenta that he was the only person like a friend and who cared he about. Ryuga gives his Legend Blader power to Kenta, even though L-Drago is badly damaged. His power rose up to an extreme level. This helped Flame Saggitario evolve into Flash Saggitario. After Ryuga gave up his powers, he and L-Drago disappeared into thin air. At the end of Episode 154, he was confirmed to be dead, as his spirit was shown in the sky. Though it still doesn't make sense why he died because his spirit was shown to have his coat and headger on while before he dissapeared, he only had his ripped coat on. Relationships Gingka Hagane Being one of Gingka's ultimate rivals; the other being Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga have been rivals from the start. At first, Gingka has shown a deep hatred to Ryuga for stealing the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago from his village that was in a volcano and thought him responsible for trapping his father during Dark Nebula's raid at Koma Village. Although defeating Gingka on numerous times, Gingka finally defeated him and the power of L-Drago that was controlling him was let out, leaving Ryuga to be. Although Gingka and Ryuga do not completely hate each other, they are not friends but rivals. Sometimes, Ryuga can be an ally to Gingka where as in ''Metal Fusion'' his ultimate goal was to absorb all of Gingka's and Pegasus' power, but overall, he is Gingka's ultimate rival Kenta Yumiya Although Ryuga and Kenta have not made much, if not any interaction in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters, where Ryuga never even notices Kenta, they have made some sort of relationship in Metal Fury. As Kenta went following Ryuga in order to convince Ryuga to help Gingka to find the rest of the Legendary Bladers, traveling from mountains to jungles. Kenta would not give up and soon enough, finally convinced him. Although Kenta is somewhat scared of Ryuga's actions, such as his "sixth-sense" they have developed a friendship. In episode 134, Ryuga says to Kenta that he had never taken Kenta seriously. Kenta cared about Ryuga as he helped Ryuga to not give into Nemesis' dark power and was concerned for him when he was trapped in the temple's rubble of Diablo Nemesis' "Armageddon" Special Spin Move. He was also worried for Ryuga during his rematch with Rago, and was the first to run inside when he saw Nemesis battling L-Drago. He then saw Ryuga being smashed backwards from Armageddon. He ran to Ryuga only to find him unconcious and severely injured, and was shocked by the fact that he was dangerously close to death. Ryuga trusted Kenta so much that he gave him his Legend Blader power to defeat Nemesis, causing Flame Sagittario to evolve into Flash Sagittario Doji Doji and Ryuga have been partners ever since they were in the Dark Nebula organization. They worked hand-in-hand and would do anything to search for Forbidden Bey, Gingka Hagane, and strong Bladers so Ryuga could defeat them and absorb their energy. Despite the fact that Doji did everything for Ryuga,he would soon steal Doji's energy through L-Drago in the semi-finals of Battle Bladers, because Ryuga thought that Doji kept giving him strong Bladers for Ryuga to get the energy as Doji thought he wasn't strong enough. Doji claimed he didn't but Ryuga ignored this and took his energy without mercy, destroying Dark Wolf in the process and ending their relationship forever. After Doji's return in Metal Fury, Doji taunted and made fun of Ryuga about how he was used as a mere tool to help Nemesis take over the world. Ryuto In the anime and the manga, Ryuga is Ryuto's long-lost older brother, but they share very few hints of being related in the anime. Battles Losing in only two battles and two times having no outcome, Ryuga was the strongest blader in the anime until Rago stole his position Beyblades *L Drago 105F: Ryuga's first Beyblade in the manga. *[[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'''Lightning L-Drago 100HF]]: Ryuga's second Beyblade in the manga (first in the anime). Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that spins to the left other than Gravity Destroyer and Variares. It is also known as The Forbidden Bey. *[[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF']]: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago.It does not only steal's spin in the cartoon ,but in reality. *'L-Drago Destroy F:S': Ryuga's fourth beyblade in the manga (third in the anime) which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago after getting hit by The Star Fragment. It disintigrated in Episode 148: An Inherited Light, due to donating its Legend Blader power to Kenta's Flame Sagittario. It was slightly destroyed enough to let Ryuga not have access to L-Drago. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB': Ryuga's fifth beyblade in the manga. L-Drago Guardian S130MB is a Defense-Type that does not appears in the anime. : is the Beast inside Ryuga's Beyblade. It resembles a chinese dragon, usually engulfed in flames. In Lightning L-Drago, the dragon is purple and can split into three dragons or form a three headed dragon. As the bey evolves, however, the purple dragon is replaced with a single headed, flaming red-coloured chinese dragon. Special Moves Lightning L-Drago *[[Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike|'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Bite Strike']]: Ryuga's first finishing move, it is referred to as a "Dark Move". *'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Destruction' : Ryuga's second move in the anime. It is referred to as a "Dark Move". (Ryuga used it when he was under the control of L-Drago). Meteo L-Drago *'Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight:' Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. L-Drago Destroy *'Dragon Emperor - Strong Supreme Soaring': Ryuga's fourth special move, Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Quotes *"I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it!" *"I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing; I give you credit for that!" *"I don't get the joke!" *"L-Drago!" *"Playtimes Over!" *"More power for L-Drago!" *"Roar louder, L-Drago!" *"Meteo L-Drago!" *"Cut it off" *"Time to finish this!" *"This is pathetic." *"You call that children's magic show the Dark Power? Don't make me laugh!" *"That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, that makes the old Dark Force look like a toddler throwing a tantrum." *"There is only one bey that spins to the left, this Meteo L-Drago!" *"Once upon a time, a star fell from the sky, my friends." *"Kenta!" (Last word in Episode 148 before giving up his Legend Blader power and dying) *"L-Drago isn't satisfied yet. He needs more!" *"You will die" - to Kenta (In episode 134) Trivia *Ryuga literally means "Dragon's Fang" in Japanese. *Ryuga was about to finish off Rago but one small mistake killed him. *According to the Ryuga costume from Spirit Halloween, Ryuga's last name is Sama, which means "like" or "in the manner of". In actuality, Sama is an honorific used at the end of names in Japanese like San, or Sensei. In this case, the term Sama is used only for people of great honour, such as royalty. *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *It is possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained L-Drago/Lightning L-Drago. *Ryuga dissapeared after episode 148 and it is confirmed in episode 154 that he died. *It is confirmed that Ryuga is dead in the final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury, beacuse his spirit is shown in the sky when Gingka was thanking him for helping the defeat of Nemesis. *He bears a great resemblance to Ren from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Former Villians Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury